


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.16

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.16

松本润觉得自己的alpha男友真是有些疯狂。他在沙发上问大野智做alpha是怎么一回事，只是随口一说，并没有期待什么回答。即使有，他想问的也只是站在alpha们那样能对别人生杀予夺的位置上是什么感觉。  
总之他脑子里一丝也不曾转过关于肉体关系的念头，可是大野智却直白地发出了邀请。  
而他不曾闪现过一丝要拒绝的念头。  
现下他穿着家居服一边擦着头发上的水一边盘腿坐在大野卧室的桌子前，盯着巨大的电脑屏幕。屏幕上显示的是详尽的关于omega该如何进入alpha的资料，是大野智刚从网上搜索出来的叫他仔细看。桌子上甚至摆了一瓶全新未开封的润滑剂，是刚刚自己在洗澡时大野智下楼买的。此时浴室里传出哗哗的水声，松本润看着屏幕上关于做爱前的准备的指导，甚至不敢想象大野智到底在洗什么地方。  
水声停了，松本润有点紧张地直直盯着屏幕，上面的字却几乎看不进去。浴室里窸窸窣窣响了一会儿，大野智裹着浴巾就出来了，经过松本润背后带着和他相同的沐浴乳味道。  
“你头发长，这样擦不干的。”他含糊地说。  
松本润更用力地用毛巾擦了擦脑袋：“我没看到你把吹风机放在哪。”  
“啊，怪我怪我。”大野智又回到了浴室里，翻了一会儿找到了吹风机交给松本润。松本润走到一边插上了插头开始吹头发，嗡嗡的声音回荡在卧室里。大野智坐上了床，一边擦着短短的头发一边看着松本润的背影。  
直到松本润关上了吹风机，转过身朝他走过来敲了一下他的头：“别老盯着我，快被你盯出洞了。”  
“唉？”大野智有点吃惊：“能感觉到吗？”  
“多少……”松本润咽了下口水，把毛巾从大野智手里拿走扔到一边。  
大野智笑了，把下身裹着的浴巾也解开扔到地板上，挪到了king size的床铺中心，抬眼笑眯眯地看着松本润。  
从他的眼睛里，松本润没有看到丝毫的退路。

松本润关上了卧室的大灯，只留下床头柜上的夜灯。他也脱去了身上的衣物，跪在大野智的腿间，仔细抚触着他赤裸的肌肤。  
两人并不是第一次裸䄇相对，但处于这样的位置确是第一次。大野智再怎么坦率，毕竟还是有点羞涩地用手背遮住了眼睛。松本润抓住了他的脚，一点点摸了上去——alpha的身体到底和自己有什么不一样？  
明明比自己还要瘦小一圈。骨骼的形状却很好看，就连脚趾的形状都优美。他亲了亲大野智的脚踝，手指一路摸上去，划过肌肉紧实的小腿，笔直的大腿，在皮肤细腻的大腿内侧流连了一会儿，来到了他的腿间。  
他握住了大野智的性器——分量是沉甸甸的。作为一个alpha，他的确比身为omega的自己要大些，尤其是配上他明明较为纤细的身量。那东西躺在松本润手心里，微微地正开始涨硬，居然让松本润心里生出几分暖意。  
松本低下了头，亲吻了一下手里的器官，然后学着以前大野智曾为他做过的样子，有点费劲地将他的硕大含进了嘴里。要整根吞入似乎太过困难，他只能反复含吮着他的顶端。  
大野智的呼吸像潮汐一样起伏起来，手指抓住了松本润的头发将他的脑袋往自己身下按了几下又拽开来：“……润，快停下……”  
松本润又仔细地沿着他涨硬的器官上的脉络舔了两下，抬起了头：“嗯？我弄得你不舒服了吗？”  
“不是。”大野智喘着，把手从眼睛上拿下来，搭在松本润肩膀上：“你这样，我怕我忍不住……”  
忍不住夺回主动权按照alpha惯有的力量进入他。松本润知道他的想法，因为他自己的后穴也正开始隐隐约约地感觉到空虚，仿佛在提醒他作为一个omega到底应该如何正确地做爱。  
这反而让松本润更加的兴奋起来。他时常觉得自己一生都在做一些徒劳无益的错误的事情。而眼下，他终于找到了他的共犯。  
他们偏偏不愿意做正确的事情。  
他的共犯在他身下眯着眼睛对他微笑，朝他拱起身子索吻。松本润低头含住他薄薄的上唇，他用手臂环住了松本润的脖颈，在亲吻间隙笑着喘息：“差不多该给我扩张了吧，别让我焦急啊润酱。”  
大野坦然地张着双腿等待着他，大胆直接得仿佛一切就应该如此发生。松本润在手指上挤满润滑液探进他的身体时他抓住了松本润空着的另一只手，送到自己嘴边舔着他的指尖，仿佛上面涂了什么安抚的药剂。松本润用拇指揉着他的嘴唇，另一只手又多塞了一根手指进去。大野智开始不成调地哼哼起来，还没等抱怨喊疼嘴唇就又被封住，皮肤摩擦着烫得他晕头转向。  
他甚至没注意到松本润是什么时候戴上套子的。而在情事里面一向不喜欢废话的松本润利落地推高了他的腿，却又有点犹豫地问了他一句：“可以了吗？”  
大野智呻吟了一声，自己探手下去抓住了松本润的性器往身后送：“快点。”  
松本润不再多说什么，咬住了嘴唇将自己的顶端送进了大野智的身体。大野智在他身下皱起了眉略微缩了缩身子，而松本润被性器顶端传来的全然陌生的快感冲昏了头脑，抓紧了大野的胯骨一下子将整根都顶了进去。  
大野智睁大了眼睛惊叫了一声，挥舞着胳膊想从他身下爬开。松本润看着他单薄的胸膛泛起的潮红还有急速吐着气的微微张开的嘴唇，心底突然泛出一点暴戾的冲动。  
他伸手揪住他短短的头发，从牙缝里恶狠狠挤出几个字：“不准逃。”  
然后更用力地贯穿他的身体。  
他能看出来大野智是真的疼得有点狠了，眼眶都发红了脸皱成一团，控制不住地被他撞出破碎的哭音。可是松本润毕竟从没有过这种经验，也不知道该怎样温柔安抚。况且被紧致的后穴包裹着好得有些过分，他抽送的动作反而因此越来越狠了些。  
这就是占有吗？他想。他把自己的一部分放进大野智的身体里。他不断地深入，他的动作偶尔为大野智带来细小的快乐而更多的是痛苦，可是大野智还是分开着双腿，用腿蹭着他的腰，努力地接纳着他笨拙的动作。  
如果没有这样努力的接纳，那么他的占有也没有存在的可能。  
占有是相互的，至少在情人之间是如此。  
他低头在大野智的颈窝里蹭蹭，然后托住了大野智的臀让他更贴紧自己。大野智用双腿环紧了他，胳膊也紧紧挂在他脊背上，被动着摇晃身体不停地倒抽着气的样子看起来有些不器用。  
大野智感觉到松本润的动作突然放缓了，每一下都是慢慢抽离他的身体，再坚定地推回深处。这给了他一些喘息的空隙，他努力睁开因为疼痛而一直紧闭着的眼睛，抬眼看向松本润。松本润手臂上的肌肉性感地纠结着，白皙的皮肤都因为兴奋而紧绷，上面淌着汗珠。大野智着迷地看着他，伸出手指摸了摸他皮肤上的汗，然后将手指放进了自己的嘴里。  
咸的。  
松本润的汗液混合着他的唾液被他咽进喉咙，他发出长长的猫一样的呻吟，仿佛吞进了最强力的春药。也许是因为逐渐适应了后穴里陌生的异物，他终于被松本润点燃。  
那人的呼吸，那人手指的温度，那人在进犯时偶尔泄露的隐忍不住的快乐的哼鸣，还有他的脸庞，身体，他火热的直视着大野智的眼神，全都喂进了大野智的灵魂里。  
大野智将手指缠上自己的性器。松本润的速度开始让他觉得有点不满足，他扭摆起腰催促，嘴里发出呜呜嗯嗯连他自己也不明所以的声音。  
他看见松本润丰厚的嘴唇微微张着，那两颗痣点缀在旁边，忍不住又想抬起头来凑上去亲吻。松本润将他按回枕头上，抚了抚他的额发低下头来吻他，甚至直接将他的舌头含在了自己的嘴唇之间。  
完了。大野智一边被他吸吮着一边想，自己可能要上报纸了，他甚至想好了新闻标题，一alpha在和omega尝试错位性爱时因被爱人过度挑逗，心动致死。  
真是太丢脸了，但也算是死得其所。

“还真是挺疼的。”大野智评论道。他趴在松本润身上想去咬他的耳朵，却总是被躲开。  
松本润把他从身上掀下去，用被子仔细包好只露出他短短的头发和有点圆的脸颊，然后自己缩进另一床被子和他挤在一起，像两只粘在一起的胖毛虫。  
“不过后来挺舒服所以我还蛮喜欢哦。”大野智补充道：“平时总觉得润酱很正经，不过偶尔也能提出这么棒的下流主意呢。”  
“我没提，是你提的。”松本润觉得有必要为自己的形象申辩。  
大野智笑了笑，又哎哟了一声：“屁股还是有点疼呐。”  
“活该。”  
“润酱在我家住多久？”大野智换了个睡前话题。  
松本润有点苦恼地想了想，低声说：“大概三五天也就差不多了吧？要是今天或者明天警察就把长谷部议员的遗体移走的话，我想记者也没理由在我家楼下待太长时间了。”  
“是吗……”  
松本润不满地皱起眉：“你这一副松了口气的表情是什么意思。”  
“就是松了口气。”大野智打了个呵欠：“润酱在我家住太久的话，说不定会讨厌我。”  
“为什么？”松本润有点吃惊。  
“唔……”大野智的声音因为困倦又开始黏糊糊的：“因为我性格很奇怪啦……受不了有人管我的……可是我又真的好喜欢润酱，我也不知道该怎么办……睡了……”  
他的声音终于低到听不清，呼吸变得绵长平稳。  
松本润不是第一次听到大野智这样直接地说着喜欢，可是他还是用棉被掩住了自己发烫的脸颊，即使大野智根本看不见。也许不久之后国会里的恶斗就要开始，而他将开始成为踏着钢索的人。那么至少现在，他还是可以裹着被子餍足地和说着喜欢自己的人靠在一起进入梦乡。  
他想，他母亲的人生里，也一定曾经有过这样幸福的时刻。


End file.
